Welcome to Insanity High
by Risika Karew
Summary: Prequel to SitHiei. Hiei is sent to find a fugitive demon and meets a strange girl in the process. Could she be the demon? Or is she something else?
1. Default Chapter

So here it is. This is making me really nervous cause I don't know how this story is gonna turn out but I said I'd write it and so I shall!! Forward we go!!!!

* * *

Prince Koenma was waiting patiently in his office for Hiei to arrive. He had a special case for the fire demon, and while he probably wasn't gonna like it, he was the only one available for doing it.  
  
Hiei walked in just then and had his customary scowl on his face. He stood in front of Koenma's desk, waiting to be told why he'd been summoned. Koenma cleared his throat and started, "I need you for a special assignment, Hiei, and while you're not going to like it, you're the only one who can do it. A demon has escaped into Ningenkai and possessed a human. We don't know exactly who the human is, and since the demon isn't using his powers at all, we have no way of tracking him down. We do have an idea of where he is however, so I need you to be on a stakeout of sorts and try to find him without arousing any attention."  
  
Hiei snorted, "Sounds easy enough."  
  
Koenma shifted in his chair. "Yes, well, the only thing we know is that he is hiding in someone who either works or attends Seika High School."  
  
"So...?"  
  
"So you're going to have to go there...as a student."  
  
- - -  
  
Since Hiei was about to become a member of human society, it was decided that he should dress like one, so Kurama was given the Reikai credit card (it would make sense for them to have one, ne?) and given the task of taking him shopping.  
  
They were walking down a street full of clothing stores, and for some reason, everyone who passed the pair was giving them a wide berth. Maybe it was because Hiei was fuming. Literally.  
  
"This is ridiculous!! I refuse to associate with all those stupid ningens. It's degrading! I can't believe that baka toddler would give me such a stupid assignment!" and while he yelled this, steam started to steadily rise from him, as if he was about to burst into flames at any moment. (which he was, but hey, who would really guess that?)  
  
Kurama, nervous from all the stares they were getting, tried to calm him down. "It's only for a little while Hiei. And it's not like you actually have to associate with anybody. Just watch them, that's all."  
  
"It's still ridiculus." he huffed.  
  
Kurama sighed, and pulled Hiei into the next store. He was browsing for anything that Hiei might wear. For such an anti-social person, he sure was picky about what he would wear. 'Thank God Seika's uniforms are black. I don't think we could get him into anything else.' He mused.  
  
Hiei was just silently following behind Kurama. He refused to look for himself, but wanted to make sure Kurama didn't pick out anything stupid. Kurama would pick something up and Hiei would either answer with some smart remark or not at all. His lack of response would indicate that he approved of the choice.  
  
Unsurprisingly, most of the stuff they ended up getting was black and baggy. Some of it had chains and various other punkish accessories. One thing Hiei actually seemed pleased with was a black T-shirt that said "Go fuck yourself" in white across the front. Kurama just silently shook his head.  
  
After that little excursion, they headed back to Kurama's house for a few "human lessons" so Hiei wouldn't end up killing someone.  
  
"Ok, your headband will probably be against the dress code, so tell them you got into an accident and it's a bandage or something along those lines. Next, try not to start any fights or anything. If someone insults you or pisses you off, just ignore them. Also, try to be somewhat respectful to the teachers and administrators. And I'm sorry Hiei, but you can't have your sword with you when anyone's around." Hiei started to protest but Kurama interrupted him. "It's too suspicious. No one carries around swords. You'll have to make due without it."  
  
Hiei glared but didn't object.  
  
- - -  
  
The Reikai had setup a small, temporary apartment for Hiei. It was close to the school and was not too far from Kurama's house so if he needed any help, it would be easy to get. It wouldn't make sense for him to stay with Kurama with them going to different schools, so Kurama helped him bring all the clothes they had bought over.  
  
It was a very bare apartment with only the basics, but it was of good quality and had a nice amount of space. The entry room was large and had a couch and TV, the kitchen had a bar/counter that separated the two, and a hallway led to the back of the apartment where there was a bedroom with a queen size bed and a bathroom with both a tub and shower.  
  
Hiei threw all his new clothes into the closet and went to look in the fridge. He was pretty familiar with all the appliances from being at Kurama's house so often. The only thing he didn't like was that accursed microwave. He could never tell how long something was suppose to be in there and always ended up either burning or undercooking it. Koenma had stocked him up on food, and left a take out menu of all the nearby places with a stack of cash. 'At least I won't go hungry' he thought sarcastically. Kurama came in and grabbed a soda. "This is a pretty nice set-up." he commented. Hiei just grunted in response. The two then sat in silence for a few seconds, thinking about what Hiei was about to do. "This is gonna be a disaster." the little demon stately blandly. Kurama gave his friend a look of sympathy and took another sip.  
  
- - -  
  
Hiei was mentally cursing the human race. He didn't understand this stupid insistence that they all go to school, but then to start it so blasted early in the morning made him seriously doubt that any of them had a shred of intelligence. As he walked into the building, he noticed that most of the kids looked as tired as he felt, although there were a few perky ones. He was almost glad Kurama made him leave his katana behind because otherwise he might have felt the need to kill those happy people and then Koenma would get all upset and he didn't feel like dealing with that.  
  
He walked into the office and told a lady with blonde hair and way too much red lipstick who he was. "Ah, yes. Mr. Jaganshi, was it? Well, here's your schedule and your locker number and combination. If you have any trouble, one of the students can help you out, but I'm sure you'll be fine. All schools are the same right?" she gave him a fake smile and turned away. Hiei's hand twitched towards his katana, but unfortunately it wasn't there. It was a _really_ good thing he didn't have it. He doubted half the school would be alive by the end of the day if he did.  
  
He looked at the slip of paper Lipstick had given him. Kurama had shown him his schedule and explained what everything was, but he had no idea where he was going. He looked around aimlessly for a few minutes until a shrill bell rang in his ear and all the kids started to rush off in different directions. Another bell rang and the hallway was pretty much clear. Hiei noticed numbers above the doors and figured he would just have to follow them till he found the first one listed on his sheet. When he finally found it, 20 minutes had already passed. He opened the door and 30 pairs of eyes turned to look at him. He absolutely hated the attention but couldn't stop them, so he ignored it and headed toward what he guessed was the teacher. He handed him the slip of paper and the man looked it over. "Well, since you're new, I'd like to inform you that class started half an hour ago, so if you would like to join us at that time tomorrow, I'd appreciate it." He sneered. Hiei gritted his teeth but didn't say anything. "Take that seat in the back. Next to the girl SLEEPING!" he shouted the last part, obviously trying to wake his dormant student up, but to no avail. He walked towards the back, trying to ignore the fact that the whole class was still staring at him. He sat down and looked out the window so he wouldn't have to meet any of their eyes. The teacher started talking and when he looked back, all eyes were up front, although a couple would dart back to him every once in a while. He looked over at the girl next to him. She was still sleeping. She had very dark brown hair that almost looked black. It was curly and erratic, but looked strangely fitting for some reason. She had a very small physique which would imply that she was younger, but her curves proved otherwise. She was wearing the school skirt and shirt, but the tie around her neck was undone and so were the first few buttons of the shirt. She had on a heavy hooded jacket and huge black combat boots that were also undone. Her mouth was hanging open and a little trail of drool was starting to come out of her mouth. Hiei snickered at that and her eyes popped open. They were green but seemed to have streaks of yellow around her pupils. He was startled at her quick awakening.  
  
"Who're you?" she questioned without raising her head.  
  
"The new kid." He answered evasively.  
  
"Oh." And she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Hiei couldn't even begin to fathom what was wrong with this girl, but choose not to worry about it and went back to staring out the window.  
  
- - -  
  
The rest of the morning went about in the same manner. Hiei found all of his classes, although it took longer to find some than others, and most of the teachers were just as nasty as the first, although there was one woman teacher who was waaaay to cheery in Hiei's opinion. But with English teachers it's either one end of the spectrum or the other so it was probably better that way. Several kids tried to approach Hiei but he blew them off, and by lunch it was rumored that he was kicked out of his old school for stabbing someone with a knitting needle. Hiei was getting really tired of all the stares and was considering using his Jagan to make them all look away. He grabbed the tray of food he was given, and headed off into the most vacant looking corner of the cafeteria. There was a space in the back that was totally empty except for the girl who had been sleeping earlier. She had her head on the table and looked to be asleep again. Hiei walked over, figuring if she was, he wouldn't have to talk to her. He paused in front of her, and without evening looking up she said, "You can sit here if you want." Hiei hesitated but sat down. She just continued to sit there silently with her eyes closed. This seemed good to Hiei, so he started to eat.  
  
"What kinda name is Hiei Jaganshi?" she asked after a few minutes, again not moving when she asked.  
  
"Mine." He swallowed another mouthful of noodles.  
  
"Oh. Did you really stab someone with a knitting needle?"  
  
"Why do you wanna know?"  
  
"You just don't seem like the knitting type to me."  
  
Hiei's eyebrows shot up at that. "Aren't you more curious about the stabbing part?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you look like the stabbing type."  
  
"Well then what does it matter what it was with?"  
  
"I guess it doesn't. I was just curious. But we don't have a knitting club here so you'll have to find something else next time." She then sat up, "Why do you have that bandana on?"  
  
"I got into an accident."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"A knitting one."  
  
She smirked and didn't ask again. They just sat there silently eating or staring out the window. At one point the girl grabbed Hiei's schedule and compared it with hers. "We have almost all the same classes. Except you have art 5th period and I have photo. Why don't you put all those books in your locker?" She pointed to the stack of books Hiei had collected from the various classes he'd had so far. He shrugged. "Don't you know where your locker is?" He shrugged again. "Hmm. Well, I guess I could show you. I need to get my camera form mine anyway. Come on, let's go." Hiei stared at her retreating form for a minute, shrugged once again, and then sprinted to catch up. He walked silently beside her for a minute till he realized he didn't know her name.  
  
"What's your name anyway?"  
  
"Risika Karew."

* * *

That didn't go so bad. Okay so, the plot isn't really in gear yet, but it will be soon, so remember, patience is a virtue and good things come to those who wait!! Hmmm, maybe that's why my life sucks so much... 


	2. Conversations galore

So apparently, in Japanese schools, the students don't change classes. The students stay in the same classroom all day, and the teachers move around. But, for the purposes of my story, we're going to pretend that doesn't happen. Hopefully, this story is slightly interesting. Its main purpose is to show how Risika came to know Hiei and the other tantei, so I hope it's not boring.

* * *

Hiei followed Risika, trying to memorize exactly where they were so he could get there on his own later. She was glancing back and forth from his schedule to the lockers lined up against the wall. She stopped very suddenly and Hiei almost ran into her.

"Want to give me a little warning next time." He muttered.

"Well, don't follow so close if you can't stop in time." She replied, not affected by his attitude.

She gave him the sheet. "Here's your locker. You can put all your stuff in there."

Hiei just looked blankly at her, the paper, the locker, then back at her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed back the paper. "You use this number here to open the lock. Twist it right to the first number, then left, passing the next number once and then stopping at it, and then turn right to the last number and pull down." The lock clicked open in her hand. She opened the locker, threw all Hiei's stuff inside, and shut it. Hiei tried it a few times till he got the hang of it. Risika stared at him. Hiei shifted uncomfortably. She just kept staring.

"Uh....thanks." Hiei forced out.

Risika smiled. "No prob. I have to go get my camera, and then I'll show you where your art class is. It's right by my photo class." Hiei followed her again to her locker. He stood to the side as she opened it. Inside was variety of junk. There were a few pictures taped to the door. One that caught Hiei's eye was a picture of Risika chasing after some guy with a baseball bat. There was a different one of a cat getting attacked by what he could only guess was a rabid squirrel and another of two girls ripping each other's hair out. Stuffed inside there was everything from socks to CD's. It all seemed very random and Hiei doubted any of it was for a good use. Risika shifted some stuff around and grabbed a camera from under a shirt and a book, and closed her locker. "Okay, we can go now." A bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "Who were you chasing in that picture?" Hiei asked for lack of anything better to say. "Hm? Oh. That was an old friend of mine, Sano. He pissed me off cause he said I was way to violent." Hiei raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on the irony.

They continued walking on in silence. Risika stopped in the middle of the hallway and pointed to the class behind Hiei. "That's your class," then she pointed to the one behind her, "this is mine. I'll see you in a little while." With that, she turned and walked into her class. Hiei stared after her for a second and then turned into his class. He was the first person there. The teacher didn't even look up from her desk when he entered. She looked very eccentric and Hiei took a seat in the back, hoping she wouldn't notice him. Thankfully, other students started to file in as the bell rang, and the teacher simply told them to draw the bowl of fruit sitting at the front of the class. Hiei was not much of an artist (imagine that) so he just doodled on his paper while thinking about his mission.

'I'll have to start paying attention to how everyone acts around here. But how am I supposed to know what I'm looking for? Koenma didn't give me any information on this demon. Stupid toddler. Gives me a mission with nothing to go on.'

Hiei was still doodling and thinking when the door slid open. He didn't notice and just continued to doodle, until a shadow fell over his paper. "That's a really talented drawing." Risika was standing over him with her camera around her neck.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your class?" Hiei grunted, covering his doodle.

"I've been taking photo for 3 years so I know everything. My teacher doesn't care what I do, so I just tell him I'm going out to take pictures." She took the seat next to him and focused her camera on him. "What are you doing? Don't point that thing at me."

"Why? Don't like to have you picture taken?"

"No, I don't." She shrugged and pointed at some other students.

'Why is she here?' Hiei thought to himself. 'Is she going to follow me around all the time? Great, that's just what I need. A ningen following me when I'm trying to find a demon...Hey, maybe she can help me find him!'

"Have you been going to this school for long?"

She gave him a questioning look but answered, "Yeah. I came here as a freshman, so I guess this is my third year. Ugh, I can't believe I still have one more to go after this. I hate this stupid school." She looked sickened at this realization. Hiei, however, was surprised. He knew that the detective hated school, but he figured he was an exception. "Do most ni-uh, I mean people not like school?" he asked.

She looked even more puzzled. "Most people don't like it, although I hate it more passionately than others. Haven't you been to school before? Where did you transfer from?"

Kurama had told him what to say if this came up. "I was home schooled." He informed her.

She still looked a little suspicious about something, but she let it drop. After a few minutes, Hiei tried again. "So, what are people here like?"

She paused to think about this for a minute before answering. "Most of them are self-centered, conceited, pompous assholes. I've known a few here and there that were ok. That guy Sano for one, but he goes to Seiwa now. Dusty and Pickle were cool, too, but they moved when their father got relocated."

"Dusty and Pickle?"

Risika grinned. "Yeah, they were twins. Dusty was constantly falling down. This one time, we climbed to the top of this mammoth dirt pile in a construction site, and just as we reached to the top, Dusty slipped and rolled the whole way back down. It was a long way and she created this huge dust cloud so from then on we always called her Dusty. And Pickle...well, Dusty got mad at him for some reason or another, and she played that trick on him where you put a bucket of water over the door so it drops on the person when they walk in, but she filled the bucket with pickle juice instead of water. He smelt for a week!! It was hilarious. Anyway, we kept calling him Pickle cause it pissed him off so much and then it kinda stuck. Those were good times."

"Uh...sure. Sounds great. So...you wouldn't really know if anyone has been acting weird then?"

"Weird? Weird how? And what does it matter if someone was? Are you looking for someone? Why did you transfer here anyway? You don't seem like a regular high school student. What exactly are you looking for?"

This barrage of questions made Hiei slightly nervous. "Nevermind. I was just curious about something, but it's not important so forget it."

"Are you like an undercover cop, trying to find some important priceless artifact that was stolen by some genius high schooler? Cause if you are I wouldn't tell anyone. I could possibly even help. It'd be a lot more interesting than paying attention in class, that's for sure."

"But you don't pay attention in class. You just sleep." Hiei pointed out, trying to change the subject.

"Well, that's because I don't want to pay attention. If we were doing something interesting, I wouldn't have to sleep."

Hiei was starting to get slightly confused now, so he decided to just go back to doodling, hoping this insane girl would just go away. He looked back up after a few minutes to see if she was still there. She was. And she was staring at him. "What?"

"So are you?"

"Am I what?" Hiei asked exasperatedly.

"An undercover cop?"

- - -

Hiei had spent much time explaining forcefully that he was not a cop and he was just a high school student like any other, and he was rather proud of himself that he had not killed or maimed anyone in the process. They were in 6th period now, and there was only a few minutes of class left. The teacher in this class sat kids alphabetically so Hiei thought he might be able to escape Risika and sit by himself, but unfortunetly, J is right next to K and there was no one inbetween the two of them, so Hiei spent the period mentally cursing the person who invented the alphabet.

Risika was currently drawing in one of his books. Hiei didn't really care. It wasn't like he was gonna be here for that long, and he probably wasn't gonna use them at all anyway. Finally the bell rang. Students jumped out of their seats and bolted for the door. Hiei grabbed his stuff and headed toward his locker. Once there, he threw everything inside and turned to leave. He'd snoop around tomorrow. Right now he wanted food and sleep.

"Aren't you gonna take any of that home? I'm pretty sure we had homework in some of our classes." Risika asked from behind him.

Hiei inwardly groaned. Didn't she have a life she should be getting along with? Why was she butting in on his? "Are you gonna do it?" he asked.

"No."

"Then we should I?" he replied acidly.

Risika continued to follow him. Hiei just ignored her. He'd lose her when he got to his apartment. As he walked outside, he noticed Kurama waiting for him by the main gate. He headed over towards him, hoping he had some information on his case.

Kurama smiled as Hiei came forward. "So, how was your first day?" he teased.

"Shut up, fox. What are you doing here?"

Kurama started to answer, but stopped as he noticed they weren't alone. Hiei saw Kurama's focus shift and looked behind him. Risika was standing there, looking curiously at Kurama.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be going home or something?" Hiei asked harshly. Kurama looked sharply at Hiei. "Don't-" he started but was cut off as Risika retorted. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was interrupting something. You two obviously want to be alone, so I'll just leave."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Hiei asked hotly.

"Nothing. It's none of my business what you do in your own time...or maybe whom you do would be more precise."

Hiei almost set her head on fire. Kurama saw this and jumped in to try and distract him. "You aren't interrupting anything. I'm Shuuichi Minamino. I'm a friend of Hiei's."

Risika was still eyeing Hiei, but she gradually turned her attention to Kurama. "I'm Risika Karew."

Kurama smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I guess you just meet Hiei today. Do you have classes together?"

"Yeah, we have the same schedule." Risika told Kurama, as she threw glares at Hiei.

"Actually, there's one class we don't have together, but she decided to follow me into mine anyway." Hiei snapped.

"Well, it's not like I had anything better to do. And you weren't asking me to leave. Sorry for being friendly." Risika snarled.

"Don't worry about him," Kurama said, trying to placate the situation, "he's bad-tempered. As I'm sure you noticed."

"Oh shut up Kurama." Hiei mumbled.

Risika looked over sharply. "I thought you said your name was Shuuichi?"

It was Kurama's turn to glare at Hiei now. "It is. Kurama's just a nickname."

"That's a weird nickname."

"No weirder than "Pickle"." Hiei muttered. Risika rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Risika turned and walked away. The two watched her go for a minute. Kurama then turned to Hiei. He just looked at him for a moment and then started to grin like a madman. Hiei gave him a glare. "What?"

"You made a friend. That's so cute."

- - -

After Hiei had finished beating the crap out of Kurama, the two walked back to Hiei's apartment. Kurama did have information on Hiei's case, and he started to go over it as Hiei raided the fridge.

"The demon's name is Biku. He's not a very high class, I don't know how he managed to posses a human like he has. It must have been a fluke, but a lucky one for him. Anyway, he's wanted for various murders and thefts. Nothing exotic, but I guess Koenma wants him caught because of the amount of damage he's done, not the severity."

"Does it say what he looks like?" Hiei asked through a mouthful of food.

"Just a vague description. He's basically human shaped. It says he's got tentacles that are electrically charged, so you don't want to get hit with those."

Hiei scoffed at that. "He'd have to catch me first."

Kurama put down the file. "That's it basically. You might want to look over it later."

Hiei just nodded. He was eating a bag of chips now. Kurama looked over at the happily munching demon.

"So..."

"So what?"

"About that girl...Risika was it?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "What about her?"

"I was just wondering how you became, uh...acquainted with her."

Hiei shrugged. "She showed me where my locker-thingy was. And then she wouldn't leave me alone."

"Well, that was nice of her. She seems like a pleasant person." Kurama said nonchalantly.

Hiei snorted. "She's nuts."

"Why would you say that?"

"She has this picture of her chasing some guy around with a baseball bat. She said she was doing it cause he said she was too violent." Hiei explained, expecting this to convince Kurama.

"So what? You chase people around with your sword all the time."

Hiei's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That's different. And besides, I'm not just "chasing people around". I'm usually on a mission or something, fighting for mine or yours or the baka's life."

"What about when you were a thief?" Kurama pointed out.

"Is this conversation supposed to be going somewhere?" Hiei asked sternly

"Well, you're not really use to humans. It would be helpful for you to have someone around who knew our customs and could help you out if you needed it."

"Are you suggesting I drag her around with me?" Hiei asked incredulously.

"Not drag her around. Just stay with her." Kurama corrected.

"That's the same thing." argued Hiei.

"No it's not. See, it's these subtle differences that could get you in trouble." Kurama said, not even really believing himself.

"Stop bullshitting me, kitsune. You're obviously up to something. What is it?"

"Nothing." Kurama said innocently.

"Tell me or I'll tell all those girls who were gawking at you today where to find you."

Kurama looked pained. "You wouldn't."

Hiei just smirked. "Try me."

"Well, I just thought...it'd be nice...if you.....ya know, you... hadagirlfriendorsomething."

"WHAT?"

"I said I thought it'd be nice if you had a girlfriend or something." Kurama repeated.

"I heard you the first time! Why would I want that? And why with her?"

"Well, she seemed able to put up with you and that's rare, so I thought it'd be a good opportunity for you!"

Hiei's mouth moved, but no word's came out. He was beyond speech. He closed his eyes for a second to calm himself. When he opened them, there was a steely glint in them. "Is there anything else you want to say Kurama?" Hiei asked in a very menacing way.

Kurama caught the underlying threat in there, that if he did, it would be the last thing he did say. "Uh, no. That's about it. I'm all done."

The conversation ended, and the boys sat in silence till Kurama decided he better get home. "I'll see you later." he said as he walked out the door. Hiei didn't respond. As Kurama walked home, he smiled to himself. "This is going to be very interesting."

* * *

Awwwww! Poor Hiei. I don't know why I like to torture him so much. I'll try to torture other people more. Like Kurama!! Anyway, Review!!!! 


	3. Opening and Entering

**pure-thronless-rose- **thanks for the adoration. CAPS LOCK makes me HAPPY. School is draining on my creative energy but I shall try to update as often as possible  
**LivingImparied**-I am glad I amused you. And there's no such thing as a lousy sense of humor. I figure as long as you have one, it's all good  
**maya)-sleepy**- [cringe] please! No evil goat! I'm sure it would miss you if it came to kill me so it'd be best to keep it with you. Oh yes [nod nod]...keep it there! I will update as often as possible  
**UnicornGirl-DragonLady**- I try to provide my story to as many people as possible because I want to make people's lives better and if I'm involved then it will be.  
**Icy Pheonix**- Okay, cool. I'm glad it was funny. I shall continue  
**YYH-Yu-Yu-Hakusho-Fan/Hiei=hot**-[panting after typing name] ...thanks...I'll try....to update...soon...[pant pant][pass out]

Wow...I just realized I haven't been doing disclaimers. Oh the shame!! SO, I don't own YYH, neither have I in any other chapters. Also, I don't own Mission Impossible.

* * *

The next few days continued without incident. While getting going in the morning was not getting easier, Hiei discovered you don't actually have to be awake to do it. He plopped into his desk and started to doze off when he noticed Risika wasn't there yet. 'Maybe I'll actually be able to get some work done today.' He thought to himself scathingly. But when the bell rang and she still wasn't there, he wondered what was keeping her. Not that he was worried or anything. He was just curious, that's all. Why would he worry about a psycho like her? She followed him everywhere, and they were constantly arguing. He had to walk away from a fight more than once just to keep himself from burning something (usually her) to a crisp. 

Hiei slept through most of his classes. The teachers tried to make him pay attention the first day or two, but once they realized it was doing no good, they ignored him. When lunch finally arrived, Hiei figured he'd do some detective work (i.e. snooping around). He was walking down the science wing when he heard a sound coming from the lab room. He hid behind the corner and waited to see who was making the noise. After some clanking and shuffling, the door slid open to reveal a teacher Hiei hadn't seen before. The man looked warily down the hallway. Not seeing Hiei crouching down, he crept away, with some very suspicious looking bulges in his jacket. Hiei was still watching the man when a voiced whispered beside him.

"What'cha lookin' at?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin. Not many people had ever snuck up on him, and those who had were not around to talk about it. He saw Risika looking inquisitively down the hallway after the mysterious thief-teacher. "What are you doing here?!" he hissed.

"I go to school here."

"I mean what are you doing HERE in this hallway?"

Risika shrugged, "I wanted to see what you were so interested in. Are you stalking that teacher or something?"

Hiei rubbed at his temples. "Why would I stalk a teacher?"

"Because he's your suspect...ya know, for your undercover case."

"I already told you I'm not a cop. Why are you late anyway?"

She shrugged again. "I slept in late."

"If you're gonna be this late, why bother coming at all. And besides, all you ever do in class is sleep. What's the difference?"

"Staying home is more comfy. What did that teacher have in his jacket? It was all bulgey."

"I don't know. Do you know who he is?" Hiei asked, hoping she'd know something that could help him.

"I think his name is Mr. Nanba. I never had him, but I'm pretty sure he's a history teacher. I've heard that he's a real jerk."

"Do you know anyone who has him?"

"No, but I could find out during photo."

Hiei was surprised by this. She was helping him without him asking for it. "Uh, thanks."

"No problem." She replied and then proceeded to cartwheel down the hall.

%%%

Hiei was doodling in art again. He was getting pretty good at it. You could actually tell if he was drawing a person now. Like usual, Risika strolled in shortly after class had started. But instead of coming over to Hiei, she approached the teacher.

"Is it alright if I take Jaganshi out of class for a little while? The newspaper's doing a story on new students."

Hiei highly doubted the teacher even knew who he was, but she just nodded and waved him out.

"Why'd you do that?" Hiei asked once they were out of an earshot.

"I figured we could get one of the kids out of Nanba's class and you could ask them whatever you wanted."

When they got to the classroom, the peeked in through a small window in the door. "Do you know anybody in their?" Hiei asked.

Risika was standing on tiptoe to see in. "I know that one girl in the 2nd row, the one with the pigtails. She's kind of a wuss, but she's smart, and she'll tell us the truth. Hold on, I'll go get her." Hiei stepped back so he couldn't be seen, and Risika walked in to the room.

Nanba was at the front of the class, writing on the chalkboard. Most of the students seemed to be scribbling on their papers just to look like they were paying attention. Risika walked up to his desk and waited to be noticed. After a few seconds she got impatient. "AHEM!"

Nanba turned around with a sneer plastered on his face. "What do you want?"

"I'm here for the school paper. I was wondering if I could take Kazuya out of class for a few minutes to ask her some questions." Risika said pointing out Kazuya.

Nanba's sneer increased. "You're disturbing my class for that girl?" he asked in a very nasty tone. The girl turned pink.

"Well, she's the only person in this classroom worth talking to." Risika replied. A few people snickered, then stopped once they realized that included them.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Nanba shouted, almost turning purple.

"Nothing. But I don't think you could help me with my...article." Risika said with an impish smile.

Nanba seemed to be thinking of some reason to refuse, but he either couldn't do it or didn't want to put in the effort. He waved Risika off. "Fine. Take her."

Risika signaled for Kazuya to follow her and strolled away. Kazuya got clumsily out of her desk and hurried after her.

Hiei was leaning casually against the wall. When Kazuya saw him she nearly fainted. "What's he doing here? And you're not in newspaper."

Risika wasn't fazed by the accusation. "He's here because he's helping, and no, I'm not in newspaper, but I...uh, _we_ need to ask you some stuff."

Kazuya seemed like a person who was constantly nervous, but at the moment was more nervous than usual. "What kind of stuff?"

"About Nanba." Hiei said, speaking up. "Like how he's been acting lately. Different from usual in anyway?"

Kazuya looked puzzled and surprised. "Actually, he has been acting weird. He's never been the most pleasant person, but lately he's been absolutely horrible. And he's been..." she motioned with her hands but couldn't find the words to describe what she meant.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"Well, he's just...for a couple a days he seemed kinda out of it. He kept forgetting stuff. He forgot what we had been doing, and he doesn't seem to know what he's teaching anymore. He use to lecture, but now he just copies stuff out of the book and gives us worksheets and book work and stuff. Like he's a totally different person or something." She finished plainly.

'Well, this is easy. His behavior makes it almost certain he's our demon. But I'd better be sure...' Hiei thought to himself. "Thanks for the help. Just keep this quiet for now, okay? And keep watching him. If he does anything really...weird, tell me."

Kazuya nodded. "You seem nice. Not psycho like everyone's been saying." Realizing what she just said, she slapped her hand over her mouth and her eyes went as big as saucers.

Hiei just rolled his eyes. "You don't know me that well. Let's go Risika." He turned and started walking away.

"Bye Kazuya. Thanks again." Risika said, slapping the girl on the back. She almost fell over. "Uh, no problem...... How did you end up with him?" she whispered, not knowing of course, that Hiei could hear her.

"He's in love with me of course." Risika said airily. Hiei started to turn around to beat her to a bloody pulp, but stopped when he heard Kazuya go on.

"Well, I guess it would make sense. The psycho and the wi-" she was cut off however when Risika's foot mysterious connected with her shin. "Itai!"

"See ya later." Risika shouted running off, leaving Hiei wondering what he was missing.

%%%

Risika had skipped 6th period. Hiei had no idea where she'd disappeared off to, and didn't understand why she had come to school for one period that she didn't even stay in. He was now on his way home. Good thing it was Friday, he had the weekend to recuperate.

He hated walking home from school. It seemed so unfair he had to walk the whole way when he could easily flit off and be there in two seconds. But if anyone saw him, Koenma would kill him and then he'd probably give him another stupid assignment like this one. So Hiei walked.

As soon as he staggered through the door of his apartment, he threw his stuff down, and changed into something more comfortable. He would have eaten but he was far too tired. Kurama was supposed to be coming over soon, so he'd just sleep until he got there. He laid down on the couch and instantly drifted off.

%%%

Risika had followed Hiei home. She thought for a brief moment that that might not be such a good idea, considering his temper, but she brushed that aside and continued on. She was set on finding out more about him. He was so secretive about everything, it made her tremendously curious. She skipped out of 6th to run home and get some supplies (flashlight, lock pick, camera, and nun chucks. You know, ninja stuff) and change into a less conspicuous outfit. Now Risika's idea of non-conspicuous is slightly different from average. Her stalking attire consisted of baggy black pants, black T-shirt, steel-toed boots, black trench coat, huge sunglasses that covered half her face, and a black hat and scarf. This may have fit into the "not conspicuous" category if it had been night, but it wasn't. It was broad daylight. It was also 80 outside, which resulted in many strange looks being directed her way as she snuck along, trying to keep up with Hiei. She was following about a block behind him to keep from being spotted. Once he reached his apartment, she waited outside for a few minutes, then darted into the entrance. There was an old man sitting by the door. She quickly removed her hat and sunglasses and flashed him her cutest smile. "Hi, does Hiei Jaganshi live here?" she asked sweetly. He looked at her suspiciously for a minute before replying, "Maybe, why? Do you know him?" She smiled again. "Yes. We go to school together. We're supposed to be doing a project together, but I lost his apartment number. I tried to catch up with him after school, but he left early. Do you think you could tell me which apartment his is?" she pleaded. The old guy still looked wary, but she could tell he was crumbling. Finally he succumbed to her girlish charms and pointed to the elevator. "Third floor. Number 321. And I hope you're tellin' the truth little missy." He reproached. She threw him a deceivingly delightful smile. "I always tell the truth." Then she strode off to the elevator.

By the time the doors opened on the third floor, she was back in ninja/stalker mode. She had tied her scarf around her head like a ninja and was creeping down the hallway humming the Mission Impossible song. When she reached 321 she paused and pressed her ear against the door. She didn't hear anything. She quietly pulled out her lock pick. She grabbed the door handle and started to insert the pick, when the door opened. It was unlocked. 'WOOHOO! Thank God Hiei's stupid!' She peeked inside and saw him dead asleep on the couch. 'YEAH again!!' She slipped inside and headed straight for the back room. Once back there, she softly closed the door and turned around to she where she was. 'JACKPOT! Hiei's room! This is easy! I should break into people's houses more often.' She set her ninja bag and coat down and took out her camera. "Let's start with the closet." She whispered to herself. She slide the closet door open and was almost crushed by the mass of stuff that came out. A huge pile of clothes flowed out, most of it normal pants and shirts, although there were a couple of weird cloak thingys. 'Maybe they're from Halloween.' Risika shrugged, took a picture, and put one on. She waded through the clothes sea, and got into the closet. There wasn't that much left inside. A couple pairs of boots, a compact mirror [click], and a ....sword!![click click click] 'Wow. But what's he got a sword for? Well, I guess it isn't that weird. Maybe he just likes playing around with it.' Risika grabbed the katana and unsheathed it. She swung it around a few times and then stared at it. The blade was sharp. If it was a toy, it should be dull. And upon closer inspection, a few crimson splotches could be seen dotting the blade. Slightly nervous now, Risika put back the katana, and took out her nun chucks. This breaking and entering stuff was making her hungry.

%%%

Hiei was dozing. I say dozing and not sleeping because when people are sleeping, they generally are not aware of anything going on around them. If Hiei had been sleeping, he might not have heard a 'click' and very soft footsteps. But he wasn't sleeping, he was dozing, so he heard them. It did take him a moment to register what they were however, and when he did, his eyes popped open. 'Who's here?' he thought wildly, 'It can't be Kurama. He just got out of school.' He slowly rose from the couch, not making a sound. He could hear something coming from the kitchen. He treaded softly toward the noise. The fridge was open and someone was crouched down in front of it. Hiei smirked. He was just about to slam the door closed on the intruder when Risika popped up with a piece of cheese hanging out of her mouth. When she saw him, her eyes went as big as saucers.

Hiei stared at her in shock for a minute. Once rational thought returned, he clenched his fists to keep from strangling her, and shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?" then stared at her again and added, "AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY CLOAK?!?" Risika looked down at herself and a small "Eep!" escaped from her mouth, causing the cheese to fall to the floor.

The two stared at each other for a minute, one in anger and exasperation, and the other in nervousness borderlining fear.

"SO?" Hiei prompted.

"Are you gonna kill me?" Risika spat out.

"What?!?"

"Well, I found that sword in your closet, and it had these little red splotches on it. Was it blood? Are you gonna kill me? I was just so curious about you cause you're always so secretive about everything. You won't say anything about your past and you seem to know nothing about school or anything so I thought if I investigated a little I could find out more about you, so I followed you home from school and then you went into this building so I came in and there was this doorman and I asked him if you lived here and he said yes and I asked him to tell me which apartment cause we were doing a project and I forgot and he was all suspicious but then he told me and then I came up here and the door was unlocked and you were sleeping so I decided to snoop around a bit and I went into you're room and all those clothes almost killed me and I found that compact and then I found the sword and I took it out and it had all these little red splotches all over it and then I decided maybe it would be a good time to leave but I was really hungry so I came to get something to eat and then I was gonna leave." Risika finished, panting.

"......What?!?"

"Well, I found that sword in your closet, and it had-" Risika started again but Hiei cut her off.

"No, no. Why did you say you came here?"

"Oh. Well, I was just curious about you. So are you gonna kill me?"

Hiei massaged his temples and told her exasperatedly, "As much as I'd like to I can't. Listen, Kurama's coming over soon so why don't you..." but he didn't finish because as soon as he said he wasn't going to kill her, Risika had grabbed a soda and headed out of the kitchen. She grabbed the remote and plopped herself down on the couch. Hiei almost had an aneurism.

"Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I forgive you for breaking in!! Get out!! I've got stuff to do." Hiei ordered, standing over her next to the couch.

"I won't bother you while you're doing it."

"You bother me by BEING here!"

Risika looked up at him with big, watery eyes. "You hate me?"

Hiei stared coldly back. "I'm getting there."

Wateryness increased. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to know more about my friend. I didn't realize it would bother you so much. I have such guilt."

Hiei snorted. "You don't have a conscious."

The tears vanished and Risika kicked him in the back of the knee, which caused him to tumble onto the couch, and onto Risika. At this exact moment, Kurama walked in.

"Hiei, are you-" He paused midsentence when he saw Hiei on top of Risika on the couch. Risika waved cheerily from under the frozen fire demon. "Uh...sorry to interrupt..."

Hiei jumped up, fighting against the blush that was rising in his cheeks. "You're not interrupting. There's nothing to interrupt. I just tripped and fell."

"You tripped?" Kurama asked doubtfully. Tripping is not something Hiei was likely to do.

"Yes. I tripped." Hiei answered defiantly. If he wanted to trip, that was his business. "Why are you here so early?"

Kurama still had his eyebrows raised, but after a moment he decided to let it go. "I have study hall last period, so I left a little early."

Risika gasped. "You skipped class?" she asked incredulously, "You're not supposed to do that! If you just leave when you feel like it, people will start to do whatever they want and there will be no order. Chaos would rein supreme! You're creating chaos!" she accused.

"And the five classes you skipped today don't?" Hiei retorted.

Risika blinked. "Of course they do."

"Then you're creating "chaos" too."

"Of course I am. Did I say chaos was bad?"

Hiei's eye started twitching. "Then what was the purpose of that whole speech?"

"Just to make sure he knew what he was doing when he skipped school."

At this point Kurama interjected. "I wasn't really skipping. It wasn't like I didn't show up at all, I just left early."

Risika looked at him skeptically. "Was class still going on when you left?"

"Well, it was study hall, not a class-" Kurama tried to explain but Risika cut him off. "Was it still going on?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"And you weren't there?" she continued.

"Well, no, but..."

"Explain to me how that's not skipping." She finished bluntly.

Kurama floundered for a minute but Hiei interrupted his train of thought. '_Forget her. Do you have any new information?_' he asked telepathically

'_Not much_,' Kurama thought back, '_we can't track him when he's masking his energy so there's really not much we can do_.'

'_I think I may know who it is. A history teacher has been acting suspicious but I need to look into it more_.' Hiei informed him.

"Why are you two just staring at each other?" Risika asked tentatively. The two turned to her. They had forgotten she was there. Her eyes suddenly lit up as she was struck with an idea. "Heeeey, are you a cop, too?!" she asked Kurama

Kurama looked at Hiei with raised eyebrows. Hiei closed his eyes and shook his head. "She thinks I'm a cop. It would take too long to explain. Can you go now?" That last part was directed at Risika.

"You guys need to talk about cop stuff? Okay, I'll go change." It was only then that Kurama noticed she was wearing one of Hiei's cloaks. "What is she doing here? And what was she wearing?" he asked once she'd disappeared into Hiei's room.

"Apparently she was "curious" about me. So she broke in while I was sleeping to snoop around. I assume she got the cloak out of my closet and I have no idea why she put it on. Don't ask me to delve into the workings of her mind."

"I wouldn't." Kurama assured him. "So what are you going to do about her?"

"Maybe if I ignore her, she'll just go away." Hiei said wistfully.

"But would it be possible to ignore her?" Kurama countered.

"Probably not." Hiei sighed

Just then, Risika came bounding out. "You guys done?" She was now wearing Hiei's shirt that said "Go Fuck Yourself".

"No we're not. Go away again." Hiei said.

Risika gave him a scornful look and pointed to the shirt. "Can you read Hiei?"

"Why are you still wearing my clothes? I thought you were changing."

"Fine. Have it back then." And she started to take off the shirt. Hiei almost choked but thankfully she was wearing a tank-top underneath. She tossed it to him. "So what are we gonna do now?"

"What do you mean "we"?" he asked after a graceful recovery.

"It's Friday. I'm bored. Let's go do something."

"Go on then, no one is stopping you." Hiei said, waving her away.

"Kurama's coming. Why won't you?" She said, grabbing Kurama's arm. Kurama looked at her startled. "I didn't say I was going anywhere." Risika looked up at him with big, watery eyes. "You don't like me?" she asked, her lip trembling. Kurama became even more bewildered, and now slightly nervous. "No, it's not that, I just-"

Hiei cut him off before he could go any further. "Don't pay attention to her Kurama. She's' faking it. She did the same thing to me, until I told her she had no conscious, then she kicked me."

Risika buried her face in Kurama's arm. "Yes. And then he attacked me. He jumped on top of me and tried to force me to do all kinds of horrible things. Thank God you arrived when you did. You're my hero." Kurama was far past bewildered now and into the land of the completely and utterly confused. Hiei was in the realm of unbridled fury. "I didn't do anything to you!!! You kicked me and made me fall on top of you!!"

"I thought you said you tripped."

"Oh shut up, Kurama." Hiei snarled.

Risika let go of Kurama and went over to Hiei. "You're right. I lied. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off. Please forgive me." she said, totally sincere. Hiei looked at her in total shock. For the short time he had known her, he had never seen her act so...well, normal, and it was making him nervous. "Uhhh...Okay." Risika smiled and grabbed his arm. "Good. And I'm sorry to you too, Kurama." He just nodded, still thrown off by this bizarre girl, "Now that we're all okay, we can go out." She said brightly. Hiei and Kurama face-faulted into the carpet. Upon recovery, Hiei started to tell her that there was no way they were going anywhere, but when he saw her face he stopped. She looked like she was about to cry again, but this time it looked really real. So, knowing she was most likely faking, and that he would regret it later, Hiei gave in. "Ugh, fine. But can we please do something that will not end in death or mutilation." Risika nodded enthusiastically. "Whatever you want Hiei."

Kurama looked over at Hiei. "I assume I'm going to be dragged along on this little excursion."

Hiei gave him a withering look. "Do you really think I'd go anywhere with her by myself?" Risika either didn't hear this comment or ignored it. "Well, let's get going boys. The world is our clam."

"Oyster." Kurama corrected.

"Whatever." She shrugged and they headed out the door.

* * *

Wow that was a long chapter. I hope it was enjoyable. Next chapter will be filled with craziness and I'm thinking of including Yusuke and Kuwabaka. Tell me if you guys would like to see that. If anyone has any ideas about anything else they'd like to see, I'd love to hear them. So please review!! 


	4. Movie Night Mania

Me: -staring blankly at computer- I need some inspiration for this chapter. -grabs cardboard box out of closet, covers it with shroud and candles, then places little dolls of some great fanfic authors on it and starts bowing down and praying.- Oh please fanfic-gods, help me to write a good chapter so I am not killed by rabid fans.

-Kurama and Hiei walk in-

Hiei: O.o What are you doing?

Me: Praying for inspiration. Want to help? -starry eyes-

Hiei: No way in the seven hells. You think I _want_ you to continue with this story? -grumble grumble- If you could call it that...

Me: You should! Think of all those fan girls who want your hot bod!

Hiei: O.O

Kurama: -inspecting a doll- What are these?

Me: They're my fanfic-gods. Do not displease them or they shall curse me with the dreaded writer's block. Do you want to help me pray Kurama?

Kurama: Uhhh... -thinking of way to change subject- Well, why are you praying to them?

Me: -blink- Huh?

Kurama: There are many other religious practices. You could present offerings, or cannibals believe that by eating a person's remains you gain their strength or powers.

Me and Hiei: O.o

Me: -stares at dolls for a minute then snatches one off the alter and ferociously bites into the head-

Hiei and Kurama: O.O

Kurama: Are sure that's good for you? -staring at stuffing spilling out of my mouth-

Hiei: It's no worse than when she ate Kuwabaka's homework.

Me: -thru mouthful of stuffing- I don' ohn Ew Ew 'Ahgoosho

* * *

Chapter 4 

Movie Night Mania

"So what do you guys want to do?" Risika asked as they strolled down the sidewalk towards downtown.

"I don't care." Kurama shrugged. But at least he responded, unlike Hiei, who was walking along with his hands shoved in his pockets and ignoring everything.

Risika skipped ahead, stopped, turned around, skipped back to them, and then skipped off again. Once she'd done this about ten times, Hiei grabbed her when she came back, "You wanted to do something! Now let's do something or I'm going home!"

"Okay. What do you want to do?"

"Ugh. I don't care. Kurama doesn't care. Just pick something so we can get it over with." he demanded. Risika stared blankly for a minute. Finally her eyes lit up. "Why don't we go to a movie?" Neither objected, so she skipped off, leading them to the theater. Once there, they walked up to the booth to buy their tickets only to discover the next show did not start for another half hour. "That's okay. We can go to the arcade across the street till it starts." (No one wanted to sit in the theater)

The arcade was packed full of teenagers. Hiei hated being around so many ningens at once and Kurama was wary of the girls there who were eyeing him like they'd just spotted new prey. Thankfully, Risika was so frightening, that no one dared to approach them. She had found a DDR machine and had been holding a tournament. However, since anyone refused to play with her after she started playing not only on her pad, but on her opponent's, she was pretty much just jumping all over the platform by herself.

Suddenly a voice rang out from the crowd. "Hey Kurama!" Kurama looked over and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara heading towards them. Hiei groaned, and Risika was totally oblivious as she tried to hit the complicated maneuvers with both her feet and hands. As the boys drew near, Yusuke could be heard arguing with Kuwabara (big surprise). 'See, I told you it was him! No one else has hair that color." Yusuke gloated.

"Well, I didn't think it would be him. He never goes out. He's always studying or something." Kuwabara argued.

"That's the problem, oaf. You were thinking." Hiei jabbed when they had finally arrived.

Kuwabara was so surprised by his presence he didn't even acknowledge the insult. "Hey! What's shorty doing here?"

"I'm on assignment." He replied dryly.

Yusuke looked surprised. "Really? Why didn't Koenma say anything about it?" And so Hiei explained his mission to them all, but I'm too lazy to write it down. When he finally concluded, the two boys were snickering. "You must be having a blast Hiei," Yusuke commented sarcastically, "considering how much you love to be around humans." Hiei just "hn'd" and then their attention was drawn to shouting from behind them. "No! No! When the screen says so!!" They turned around to see a group of kids gathered on the DDR stand. Risika had apparently assembled them and assigned them each a block to step on. "We must beat it! Anyone who misses again shall be taken out and beaten!" All the kids looked terrified of the prospect but were also too scared to run away.

"Whoa, who's the psycho chick?" Yusuke asked.

Risika glanced over at them. "Huh?" She bounced over and stared at Yusuke and Kuwabara. She stared and stared and stared some more. And after an eternity which was only about a minute and a half, she turned to Kurama. "Who's them?" she asked, pointing.

"This is Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. They attend Sarayashiki High. They're friends of ours. Guys, this is Risika Karew." he explained. Risika then turned to Hiei, looking surprised. "You have friends?" she teased. Hiei growled at her and sent Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were once again snickering, a smoldering look. The boys stopped and tried to regain their composure. Yusuke changed the subject. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"We were actually going to see a movie," Kurama then checked his watch, "but it looks like it's too late now." Risika looked crestfallen and Hiei gave out a relieved little sigh.

Suddenly, Yusuke's eyes lit up. "We were just heading over to Kuwabara's to watch a movie. The girls are coming, too. Why don't you guys come with us?" Hiei glared daggers at him but Risika latched onto his arm. "Really?!?" she squealed. Surprised by the girl now grasping his arm, Yusuke just nodded. "Yay!!" she yelled, then hugged him and nuzzled his shoulder. Yusuke was dumbstruck and Kuwabara's eyes were bugging out of his head. Hiei growled again and ripped Risika off Yusuke. Yusuke's eyes glazed over look for a second, but when it faded, he looked at Hiei and smirked. "Jealous?" he taunted. Hiei growled once again. Risika looked at him disdainfully. "You're so articulate." She said sarcastically. This time Kurama was the one to snicker.

- - -

The boys were walking along with Risika skipping ahead. "Brilliant idea detective," Hiei commented scathingly, "She doesn't know that we work for Spirit World. If anyone lets anything slip, Koenma will have our heads."

Yusuke waved the reproach away. "Don't worry about it. We can tell everyone not to say anything. And it's not like there's gonna be a lot of talking anyway. We'll be watching the movie." He reassured him.

Risika was waiting for them outside Kuwabara's apartment building (He had told her which one it was). "Can we go up now?" she inquired. "Uh, sure." Kuwabara responded warily. This weird girl was making him nervous. Once they got up to his apartment, he paused before opening the door. "What's the hold up, baka? Let us in already." Kuwabara signed and opened the door, feeling like he was letting in trouble.

Risika bounded into the room. She stared at the three surprised faces looking at her. The boys came in after her. One girl with sea-foam green hair looked up with surprise. "Oh, Hiei, I'm so happy to see you! You too Kurama!" She came over and gave them both a hug. Hiei just stood there awkwardly, looking at the carpet. Risika's eyes narrowed. Then the girl turned around to face her and Risika was startled. Her eyes were the exact same color as Hiei's. Risika opened her mouth to say something, but Yusuke interrupted.

"This is Risika." he informed everyone, "She goes to Seika High with Hiei. Because that's where Hiei goes. Cause he's in a nice, normal school like he should be at his age." Hiei stared at Yusuke with disbelief and disgust while Kurama just held his head in his hands. Yusuke glanced at the two, confused. "What?" Hiei just shook his head in response.

A girl with blue hair jumped forward at his point. "Of course! You're one of Hiei's new friends! I'm Botan. This is Keiko," she said, pulling the girl with short, brown hair forward, "She goes to Sarayashiki with Yusuke. And this is Yukina." She said, indicating the girl who had hugged Hiei before.

"Ya know, you look awfully familiar." Risika said to Yukina, trying to place where she'd seen her. Hiei jumped in at this point. "You've never met her before. Can we just watch the stupid movie now?"

"Movie? Who said anything about a movie?" Risika asked confusedly.

"You did! When you dragged us over here!"

Risika patted his arm lightly and chuckled. "You're so silly Hiei. We're going out of course." She told him matter-of-factly.

"Going out where?" Kurama questioned.

"Going out to party, naturally." Risika told him nonchalantly.

"We can't do that! We're too young!" Keiko protested, taken aback.

"Nonsense. There's plenty for us young whippersnappers to do!" Risika said readily.

"She sounds like Genkai." Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara, who nodded in response.

"We're not going anywhere! We came over here to watch a stupid movie and that's what were gonna do! You can't just barge in and order everyone around!" Hiei yelled.

Risika ignored him. "Hey, I've got an idea! Let's go see that movie that me and Kurama were gonna see earlier this afternoon. Another showing is probably starting soon."

"Hiei was there too." Kurama muttered.

"That sounds fun!" Botan agreed enthusiastically. Hiei glared at her murderously. Risika just smirked in response.

"How does that look not scare her?" Yusuke whispered to Kurama, in an awed voice.

"I have no idea." Kurama answered back.

- - -

The whole group was trudging along, back towards the theater, when Risika stopped abruptly.

"What now?" Hiei snapped.

"Look." She said, pointing across the street. There was Mr. Nanba, coming out of a skeezy looking shop.

"Who's that?" Kurama asked curiously.

"That's the de-...-spised teacher I was telling you about." Hiei covered.

"Oh...did you need to talk to him about something?" Kurama suggested subtlety.

"Yeah, so you guys go ahead and I'll catch up." Hiei said even more subtlety.

"Hiei, if you're gonna follow him, you'd better get started because he's getting away." Risika said, cutting through the bullshit. Hiei didn't even throw back a witty response. "You stay here. Kurama, keep an eye on her." And then he flitted off.

- - -

Hiei had been trailing Nanba for over an hour. He had gone to a bookstore, out to eat, and was now shopping again. "What the hell is this guy looking for?" Hiei grumbled. He would almost rather be back with Risika and the others. "No, no I wouldn't," he hurriedly countered, "I don't want to be around that psycho." He then went after Nanba, who was on the move again. Hiei decided he was never gonna get any good information if he sat back and did nothing, so when Nanba went into the next shop, Hiei followed him inside. He made sure Nanba didn't see him but stayed close enough to hear any conversation.

Hiei looked around the shop they had entered. It was very musty and dark. It was no more than 20 ft. across but went back a long way. There were shelves along the wall filled with exotic trinkets. The long rows running down the middle of the store were brimming with books. Nanba didn't pause at any of these and instead headed directly to the rear of the room. Hiei followed and hid himself behind a case containing a variety of animal skulls. 'Must be an occult store,' Hiei thought to himself. Nanba walked up to the register and rang a little bell sitting on the counter.

"I'm comin'," a raspy voice said from the back. A haggard old man stepped out from behind a curtain covering a doorway behind the counter. "Whaddya want?" he snapped.

"The Talisman of Nesearth." Nanba snapped back.

"Ain't got it." The old man stated and started to walk back behind the curtain. "Yes you do old man!" Nanba shouted, "Three shops have told me you're the only one who has it. Now cough it up!"

"You don't look like you got the cash for it."

Nanba slapped a stack of money on the counter. "I do."

The old man snatched up the money. "We always try to please our valued customers." He wheezed, with a crooked smile. He disappeared in the back for a second and came back holding a plain, shoebox sized container which he handed to Nanba. "Come again."

Nanba turned without a word and walked out. Hiei followed, but since Nanba had obviously got what he wanted, he simply headed home. Hiei watched him for a few more minutes, decided he wasn't gong anywhere else, and headed back to the movie theater.

- - -

The group was waiting outside for him. He hadn't even stopped walking before Risika assaulted him. "Where'd you go?!? You missed the whole movie!!! We've been waiting forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever!!!!" She huffed. Hiei looked over at Kurama.

"Ten minutes." The fox translated.

Hiei ignored Risika's rant and patted her on the head. "You stayed here. Good girl." She snapped at his hand.

"Only against her will. Botan caught her trying to climb out of the window in the bathroom. She's apparently very attached to you." Kurama told him, smiling. Risika kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!"

"I knew she was trouble." Kuwabara declared. Risika rounded on him. "What did you say, carrot top?!?" Yusuke, who had been standing next to the big, dumb, idiot, stepped aside. (He learns quick, huh? )

"I knew you were trouble," Kuwabara continued, unaware of the danger his was in, "I could tell at the arcade when you were harassing all those kids. And then when Hiei gave you that death glare and you did nothing. I mean, you'd have to be insane to not be scared of Shorty."

"So you're scared of me Kuwabaka?" Hiei taunted.

"That's not what I said, you little jerk!"

"Well, you said you either have to be scared of me or insane. So which one is it?"

"Don't worry about it Hiei," Risika cut in. "The only thing he's gonna be is dead." She threatened, cracking her knuckles.

"I don't fight girls." Kuwabara stated with his nose in the air.

"I usually don't either, but this time I'll make an exception."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"Figure it out, ahou."

"You better stop callin' me names or else..."

"Or else what? You'll fight me?"

"No!!"

"Then what are you gonna do?"

"I won't hit you, but I can defend myself. And I'm bigger than you, so all I have to do is hold you down."

"So you're smarter than you look. But I guess you'd have to be. No one can actually be as stupid as you look."

"I'm tellin' you, you'd better stop!"

"Or what? What are you gonna do?"

"I already told you!"

"Who said I was gonna fight you?"

"You did!"

"That was then, this is now."

"So what are you gonna do?"

Risika smiled evilly and said one thing, "I know where you live." Then she turned and took off down the street.

Kuwabara was dumbstruck for a second. Then his face paled and he took off after her. The whole gang, who had been watching the argument like a tennis match, now turned to each other. No one said anything for a moment. Then Yusuke turned to Hiei.

"Hiei."

"Yeah?"

"You should marry her."

This earned Yusuke a fresh lump on the head and everyone else a sweatdrop.

* * *

Wowzers. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. School has made me crazy busy. I had a Halloween story I was working on, but I didn't get to finish it, so I'll have to save it for next year. This chapter wasn't even very long or particularly great, but I figured I should post something. Anyway, PLEASE review. Your comments give me the fuel and inspiration I need to write....and it also makes me happy! Anyway, I hope everyone had a Happy Halloween and that you enjoyed this loooooooooooong awaited chapter! 


	5. Diary Disasters

Risika had disappeared into the crowd. Kuwabara tried to catch her but she lost him in seconds. He fumbled around for a few minutes trying to find her but to no avail. He returned the group who was still standing in front of the theater.

"I lost her." He huffed.

"You know where she's going, idiot!" Yusuke yelled.

"If I can't catch her before she gets there, I'm not gonna be able to stop her anyway." He replied defensively.

Hiei made a sound of disgust. "She's just a normal ningen and you can't even keep up with her!" Kuwabara opened his mouth to retort, but paused and stood there with his mouth hanging open. Then he grabbed Hiei roughly by the shoulders. "Hey, you can catch her!" he cried earnestly. Hiei threw Kuwabara's hands off. "No way, baka. This is your problem. Besides, I can't just disappear in front of all these people. Koenma would have a tantrum."

"He doesn't have to know! And you can just go back behind the theater! No one's back there!" He pleaded, looking pained.

"No."

"Please?"

"_No_."

"Fine!" Kuwabara yelled, "See if I ever help you!"

Hiei snorted. "I'll never _need _you help."

"I'm sure it'll be alright Kuwabara. She probably won't even be able to get inside. Don't worry." Kurama reasoned.

- - -

"Well, that was easy." Risika said to herself as she walked into Kuwabara's room. His sister had let her in as soon as she said she was a friend of her brother's. Shizuru said she was suppose to be working tonight but had got called off early. Risika told Shizuru they'd gone to a movie but she had lost the rest of the group and had come back here to wait for them. Easy as pie.

Risika rubbed her hands together. "Now. Where should I start?"

She rummaged through some of the drawers but didn't find much. She thought of some fun things she could to with Kuwabara's underwear, but she didn't dare touch it. Nothing much on the desk either, except for some freaky looking cat figurines. Risika stood in the middle of the room, trying to spot something she hadn't noticed. She looked around and stopped when she saw the bed. She smiled, walked over to it, and lifted up the mattress a little. "Jackpot!"

There were a couple of dirty magazines and a small notebook hidden underneath. She grabbed the notebook and let the mattress fall back down. She sat down on the floor and look at the cover. "Diary" was written across the front. She smirked and opened to the first page. The first couple of pages weren't very interesting. Just about school and getting beat up by Yusuke. Kuwabara didn't write it that way, but Risika could read between the lines. After a few more pages, something caught her eye.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yusuke's dead. He got hit by a car saving some kid. Stupid jerk died before I could beat him! Keiko and Ms. Urameshi are really upset. But he'll be back. I have to beat him! He'll be back..._

'Yusuke dead?' Risika thought. He looked very much alive the last time she'd seen him. She kept scanning and stopped again when another entry caught her attention.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yusuke's coming back! Keiko said we have to keep his body save for him. I knew the jerk would come back!..._

_Dear Diary, _

_Yusuke's some sort of detective for the Spirit World! He fights demons and stuff. I had to help him at this tournament at this old lady Genkai's. That's where I found out..._

_Dear Diary,_

_Yusuke told me about these two demons he just fought. One's not really a demon. He's a demon inside a human. His name's Kumara or something like that. He turned out to be a good guy but the other demon was really bad. He tried to turn Keiko into a demon! He almost beat Yusuke but I guess that Kumara guy came to help. Too bad I wasn't there. I woulda beat that Hiei guy into the ground!..._

This was getting interesting...

- - -

"Can we go back now please?" Kuwabara whined.

"If you're that worried about it, go back yourself!" Yusuke yelled.

"I can't leave my darling Yukina!" Kuwabara argued. More than one pairs of eyes rolled at that comment. After Risika had vanished, they had gone to get ice cream and had been hanging out in the arcade for the past hour. Hiei had stayed for the lack of anything better to do. And he had rather liked the ice cream. But he was starting to get pissed. The teenage ningens were obnoxious. One girl had approached him and tried to flirt with him. He blew her off kind of harshly, so she told her boyfriend he'd been hitting on her. That fight ended very quickly but it still annoyed Hiei that he had to deal with such stupidity, and it wasn't getting any better.

"The baka may be right for once. This place is ridiculous and I'm getting sick of it." Hiei said dryly.

Kurama glanced at his watch. "It is getting late."

Yusuke scowled. "Ya bunch of party poopers." But he quit the game he was playing and they left the arcade.

No one had left the group by the time they got to Kuwabara's. They were all curious to see if Risika had managed to get inside and what kind of damage she'd done if she had. Hiei was pretty sure she had gotten in somehow. He figured if she hadn't she would have come back looking for them. He wasn't worried about Kuwabara's possessions however. The baka deserved whatever he got.

Shizuru was sitting on the couch watching TV when they came in.

"Sis! What are you doing home?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I got off early." she answered without turning around. "One of your friends came by. I don't know if she left or not."

Kuwabara paled. "You let her in?"

"Yeah. She was waiting in your room I think."

Kuwabara turned and headed towards his room with everyone hot on his heels. He opened the door, quickly stepping inside and everyone filed in behind him, Hiei standing in the doorway. And there was Risika, sitting on the floor, just reading an innocent book! Everything was fine! Nothing looked terrorized! And then, one by one, they saw what was written across the front and what she was reading. Keiko gasped.

Risika had kept on reading when they had all come in, but at this noise she looked up directly at Hiei. "Just a regular high school student, huh?" She stood up, placed the diary on the bed, and pushed past him. He didn't try to stop her. The front door snapped shut through the silence. After a moment Kurama spoke up.

"Kuwabara, is that your..."

Kuwabara nodded.

"Did you write down..."

He nodded again. Another moment of silence. Kurama ran his hand through his hair and cleared his throat. "OK. Hiei, you and I will go talk to her and explain what-"

"No." Hiei cut in.

"What?"

"No. It's her own fault she found out this way. She's not blaming me when she was sticking her nose where it doesn't belong."

"But-"

"I won't do it Kurama."

"This isn't about your pride Hiei," Kurama said in annoyance, "If she tells someone..."

"She won't say anything. And no one would believe her if she did."

"If she says something to Nanba? What about Koenma?"

"She may be crazy, but she's not dumb. And Koenma's dealt with it before, he can deal with it again."

"He's not gonna be happy." Kurama warned.

"He's never happy." Hiei grumbled.

Kurama almost smiled. "True enough. Alright Hiei. We'll leave it to you." Everyone relaxed.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled from his perch on Kuwabara's bed, "I'm not a stupid punk, you bastard!"

- - -

The rest of the weekend past by very quickly and very quietly. Hiei checked on Nanba a couple of times, but he wasn't doing anything too suspicious. Hiei spent most of his time lounging around and trying not to think about the only thing he could think about.

What was he going to do now?

This whole situation was totally ridiculus. He hadn't wanted this case from the beginning, and now he might possibly have to _apoligize_ to a ningen for something that was really her own fault. Not that he had thought of the apoligizing stuff himself, that had been Kurama's idea. Kurama had said it might be the only way to smooth things over, that girls liked when you swallowed your pride and admitted they were right. Well, that may not have been exactly what the fox had said, but that's what Hiei had gathered from the conversation.

_'Stupid fox, can never just come out and say what he means.'_ Hiei grumbled to himself Monday morning as he was walking to school. Grumblings increased as Hiei got closer to the school building.

_'What could she even be mad about? She was right the I'm not a regular student, shouldn't she be happy she was right? Then she could gloat. Grrrrr. I bet sh'ed really love that. She'd probably try to blackmail me too.'_ Before he knew it, Hiei was sitting in first period. He was actually early today. As the warning bell rang, kids filed into the classroom, but no Risika. The late bell rang and a few more wandered in, but Risika was still MIA. Hiei sighed in relief and growled in frustration. At least he got out of talking to her for the moment but that just meant he would have to do it later.

By sixth periond, Hiei was almost worried. _'What if she did say someting to Nanba or someone else? She couldn't be that stupid, could she?'_ Hiei decided he was going to end this case today, one way or another. So, after class, he headed to Nanba's classroom to stakeout the disgused demon. He hid in the classroom across the hall. Nanba kept his door open so Hiei could easily see inside. After the 60th graded paper, He was bored out of his mind. Suddenly he heard footsteps. He leaned out of the door way and saw Kazuya pass by the hallway. He glanced back at Nanba. _'Well, he's not going anywhere'_ Hiei sprinted down the hall.

"Hey! Kazuya!" The girl turned around, looking starteld. "Uh, hi. what's up?"

"Do you know where Risika was today?"

She looked at him quizzically. "No. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No. She just wasn't here and I was...wondering if you knew why. Later." he turned and headed back to his post.

"Bye." Kazuya called after him. She stared after him for a second then turned and headed down the maintance hallway.She paused in front of a door that said NO ADMITTANCE. After checking to make sure no one was around, she opened the door and headed down a rusty, metal staircase. When she reached the bottom, she pulled a flashlight out of her backpack. Rats scurried away when she switched it on. She started to head down a maze of corridors. It would be easy to get lost down her if you didn't know where you were going. But Kazuya knew. She stopped, having finally reached her destination, and opened a door.

Had anybody seen her when she stepped inside that room, they wouldn't of recognized her. Her face, which was usually timid and nervous, looked vicious and determined. She also seemed to have grown in stature. Her shoulders seemed broader and her stance betrayed a confidence that had not been there before. "I just saw your boyfriend." she said to a squirming figure tied up on the floor behind her. She flipped a switch and the room was bathed in light. She pulled a few itmes out of her backpack placing them on a already covered table. Then she knelt down next to her prisioner.

"He asked about you." She said, pushing a piece of hair out of Risika's face. The she put on a innocent face and said in a squeky vioce."Of course, poor little Kazuya didn't know a thing about where you could be." Grinning like a madwoman, she stood. "I can't believe I fooled the great Hiei Jaganshi. He must be getting lazy. But don't worry, the only thing he'll be getting soon is a first class ticket to the Reikai."

- - -

(FLASHBACK)

Risika ran out of Kuwabara's apartment, down the stairs, and out of the building. She kept running past the arcade and the movie theater, never stopping for a breathe. When she finally stopped, she stood at the entrance of school. She stood there panting, just staring at the building. Suddenly she noticed a light on in the science wing. "That's strange," she said to herself, putting recent events to the back of her mind, "Who would be here this late?"

Still catching her breathe, Risika headed into the building. The hallways were dark and her footsteps echoed off the linoleum. Deciding it would be safer armed, she stopped by her locker and took out the nunchuks she had stored there. She also took off her shoes and put those in her locker so her footfalls wouldn't be heard.

As she approached the science wing, she heard clanging, like the sound of glasses being tapped. "Must be coming from the chemistry room." she whispered to no one. Light spilled into the hallway from an open door. Risika stood just beside the entry. _'It's probably Nanba. That's who Hiei was stalking.'_ she thought, adjusting her stance. _'Take this Hiei!'_ she smirked and stepped into the doorway.

"Freeze!" she shouted.

"Risika?"

"Kazuya? What are you doing here?" Risika asked, lowering her weapon. Then she noticed what was on the table in front of her. Mercury, Solanum, and Mandrogora. Quicksilver, Nightshade, and Mandrake. Those were ingredients used for...Risika's eyes widened. "You're-"

But before she could finish her sentence, she was knocked down face first onto the floor.


End file.
